


Flame Flecked Words and a Year Long Argument

by rosesofenvy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, You get the idea, and the barista calls the med student princess, based off an AU prompt, basically a med student tries to keep a hot barista from smoking, hahahahah oops, it's modified a bit from the original prompt, med student's mistake, the actual prompt was too long to put in the tags, then it turns out that the barista is actually part dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a med student who usually studies at a coffee shop for multiple reasons, 1) the coffee's good, and 2) the barista always on shift is hot. He becomes even more fascinated with this man as he realizes that he smells like smoke, because obviously it's his civic duty as a med student to talk him out of smoking. Well, at least until he figures out that he's actually part dragon and not a chain-smoker. That's sort of a relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame Flecked Words and a Year Long Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this au, thought of Iwaoi, couldn't help myself. I had to force myself to cram the story into a oneshot though because I already have three chapter stories going for HQ.  
> Now I know it’s Oikawa that gives nicknames but consider this: Iwaizumi giving Oikawa a nickname. (I know it means that both of their characterization is a little bit off but bear with me).  
> Also the ending is really abrupt but I didn't want to drag it out any longer or else I would make it into a chapter story. Not gonna lie though, I'll probably revisit this later.

* * *

 

 Oikawa absently chews on the end of his pen as he scans over what he’s written already for his report for what must be the upteenth time. If this thing wasn’t due in two days he would’ve stayed with his roommate to drink with them.  

And for the upteenth time he regrets even leaving his apartment despite how much he needed to work, because now he’s stuck in this overcrowded coffee shop with cold coffee, a laptop on low battery, and no earbuds. It’s only the fact that he’s almost finished with the damn paper that keeps him from leaving.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Oikawa doesn’t glance up to give a proper response to the person as he nods. Instead just taking his pen and marking a small revision he’d need to fix once he got his laptop charged again.

“That coffee’s cold isn’t it? You’ve been here awhile,” The guy comments as he pulls out a chair. Oikawa looks up now, with a raised eyebrow and answer on the tip of his tongue that burns out as he realizes exactly who it is that’s sitting across from him. He’d been so caught up with proofreading that he didn’t recognize the voice.

“Uh yeah, sorry, busy editing,” Oikawa waves his hand vaguely at the paper in an attempt to explain his rudeness to the unarguably most attractive barista in the shop.

“No worries, anyways here, I made you a fresh one,” Iwaizumi says with a small smile. He slides the one that Oikawa had only drank half of back and sets the new one beside his hand.

“You really didn’t have to,” Oikawa protests, although grateful for the action because he hates cold coffee and he needs the caffeine if he’s going to finish the rough draft before tonight.

Iwaizumi shrugs, “I get a free drink every break, it’s fine princess."

Oikawa flushes and scowls, eyebrows furrowing, “Princess?” Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, just smirks and takes a sip out of his own drink. Oikawa shakes his head so as to stop himself from saying something too stupid. He looks back down at his paper, wishing it would write itself.

“You’re a med student right?” Iwaizumi asks after they’d both sat in silence for awhile.

“Yep, at the college a few blocks down,” Oikawa replies, leaning back as he decides to just let the next paragraph be and give himself a  break.

Iwaizumi nods, “I’ve seen you walking here from the campus a few times when I come in for work. Isn’t it almost midterms for you guys?”

Oikawa groans, “Unfortunately, and my roommate isn’t worried at all about it, which sucks for me because it means I’m the one who has to leave the apartment.”

“What, are they not willing to help the princess study,” Iwaizumi teases, smiling at Oikawa’s glare.

“No, in fact he offered but I refused,” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pointedly looks away.

“Sure he did,” Iwaizumi scoffs.

“Alright you prick-”

“I’d love to hear the rant you’re about to dish out on me,  but my break’s over so I need to go take over the register,” Iwaizumi interrupts, picking up his empty cup and standing, “See you around princess.”

Oikawa stares open mouthed as Iwaizumi heads back to the front of the shop. However he closes his mouth and crinkles his nose when he notices the smell of smoke that had followed Iwaizumi. He’s surprised he didn’t notice it earlier.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

* * *

 

 The next day finds Oikawa in the same coffee shop at an earlier (less busy) time with a fully charged laptop and earbuds. He’d barely managed to halfway finish his initial editing last night, and after his roommate had once again decided that the night before midterms was to be spent doing anything but studying he’d once again been kicked out of the apartment.

Completely engrossed in typing, he doesn’t even notice that Iwaizumi had sat across from him until he recognizes the faint smell of smoke. He looks up with a slight scowl, which vanishes as Iwaizumi slides over a coffee. With a resigned sigh he takes out his earbuds and stops his music, taking the drink without any thanks other than a nod.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, and neither does he as they both just sit and drink their respective coffees, it’s only when Oikawa figures that he’d endured the smell of smoke long enough that he decides he can say something.

“Those things will seriously kill you, you know that right?” He blurts, gaining a raised eyebrow look from Iwaizumi.

“What?”

“I can smell the smoke on you, seriously, you will die from those things,” Oikawa reiterates insistently, seeing Iwaizumi roll his eyes.

“Princess, I assure you I’ll be fine.”

“See that’s what everyone thinks but that’s not true,” Oikawa insists, “I’ve done a lot of research on-”

“Once again I must cut your rant short,” Iwaizumi interrupts shamelessly, “Breaks over.”

Oikawa is once again left open mouthed as Iwaizumi walks away without a second thought. He scowls as he returns to his report. Tomorrow he’ll make Iwaizumi listen to his rant, because he sure as hell won’t stand to let his crush to smoke his life away.

 

* * *

 

"Haven’t seen you in awhile princess, how are you?” Iwaizumi greets as he joins Oikawa during his break. Oikawa barely responds to the nickname, realizing that it’s pointless to protest since Iwaizumi’s clearly stuck him with it.

“Forgot how many tests I had,” Oikawa replies indifferently, focusing more on searching through computer files to find the one he wants, “But now that I’m back here you get to read through this report I did earlier in the semester on lung health.” He hears Iwaizumi groan and just grins, spinning around the laptop and pushing it towards him.

“And you better read it all.”

“I regret ever sitting at the same table as you.”

Oikawa patiently sips on his lukewarm coffee as he watches Iwaizumi read the report. He notices as Iwaizumi gains an impressed expression, nodding on some occasions. He spins the laptop back around, pushing it gently back towards Oikawa.

“That’s very well written, what’d you get on it?”

“A-,” Oikawa replies, “So now do you decide to reform your life?”

Iwaizumi looks thoughtful for a few moments before glancing over at the clock, and grinning.

“An answer for another time, until tomorrow princess."

Oikawa’s getting tired of how conveniently Iwaizumi gets off break.

 

* * *

 

“You’re hot on a guy who smokes? C’mon Oikawa I thought you had higher standards,” Hanamaki scoffs, looking up from his book to finally contribute to the mostly one sided conversation Oikawa was attempting to have with him.

“I know it’s awful ok? That’s why I’m trying to convince him to quit,” Oikawa replies from the floor where he’s ‘reading’, “Plus, I mean you’ve seen him, do you blame me?”

“Oikawa, people don’t just quit smoking because some med student asks them to,” Hanamaki sighs, closing his book with a snap and standing. Oikawa grumbles a response under his breath and turns back to his own book, barely reading the words as he flips through the chapter they’d been assigned to read.

“Going out, won’t be back till late,” Hanamaki calls from by the door where he’s slipping on his shoes.

“Don’t talk to any strangers,” Oikawa answers lazily, waiting until he hears the door click shut to roll over onto his back with a loud groan of annoyance and toss his book off to the side. He knows that Hanamaki is right, that it’s ridiculous to think that simply giving Iwaizumi all of the bad facts about smoking would make him just stop. But damn does he wish it were that simple.

“Maybe if I can coerce him into taking me out to dinner I can use my devilish charm to convince him,” He muses as he stares at the ceiling. Which honestly overall that doesn’t seem like too much of a bad plan.

 

* * *

 

 “Take me out to dinner and I’ll stop nagging you about smoking.”

Iwaizumi stares wide eyed at him for a few moments before cracking a smile. “Well damn, you should’ve told me that earlier, I would’ve totally nabbed that chance.”

Oikawa takes a moment to revel in his success before replying, “Claim only valid _after_ you take me to dinner, so today is fair game.”

Iwaizumi sighs, “And here I’d thought I’d escaped the relentless beast.”

“Nope because today I prepared a powerpoint special just for you.”

Oikawa grins at Iwaizumi’s groan of annoyance.

 

* * *

 

 “So how does dinner equal you never bothering me about smelling like smoke again?” Iwaizumi asks as they wait for their food to arrive.

Oikawa shrugs, “I mean, I wouldn’t say _never_ , I’d say it’s more like I’ve given you a week or so of me not mentioning it. Of course, I’ll probably never force you to read another report or powerpoint, I can tell you don’t really pay much attention to them and they’re a lot of work.”

Iwaizumi sighs, “So, what, I’ll have to buy you dinner every time I want you to stop bothering me about smelling like smoke?”

“That’d be perfect,” Oikawa grins, “You read my mind.”

“If I’d read your mind then I wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place,” Iwaizumi scoffs, “You know it’s never a good idea to lie to someone you’re making an agreement with.”

“It wasn’t a lie Iwa, it was more of not telling the whole truth,” Oikawa replies with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“I hate to break it to you princess, but most people call that lying,” Iwaizumi deadpans. Oikawa is saved a response as the waitress sets their plates down in front of them.

“And Iwa? Really?” Iwaizumi says after the waitress had finally walked away after asking them seemingly a million questions about their dinner.

“It’s a better nickname than princess.”

Iwaizumi snorts.

“Seriously,” Oikawa insists, “Why’d you even think that was a good nickname anyway?”

“You style your hair ridiculously, that time someone spilled coffee on your coat you started telling them off about how expensive it was, you always get the exact same order with whipped cream and sprinkles on top,” Iwaizumi lists, holding up a finger for each point he was giving, “Do you need more?”

“Are you saying those are all bad things? You’re so mean saying stuff like that on a date!” Oikawa exclaims, putting an offended hand to his chest.

“I didn’t say they were bad,” Iwaizumi corrects, “I’m saying they’re the reasons why a nickname like princess suits you.”

“Listen here bucko,” Oikawa says, trying his hardest to be intimidating but he had a feeling it wouldn’t get him far, “You-”

“Oh no please spare me from another one of your rants,” Iwaizumi cries mockingly, struggling to hide his grin.

Oikawa smiles at his false surrender, “Only because you begged for mercy.”

Iwaizumi snickers, “I’m blessed; the princess has withheld judgement on me until another less fortunate day.”

“Damn straight.”

 

* * *

 

 Iwaizumi taking Oikawa to dinner quickly turns into a once a week thing, which he insists is just to keep Oikawa from badgering him about smelling like smoke. Oikawa soon meets Iwaizumi’s roommate, a man named Issei who only greeted him with a raised eyebrow before walking right past the two of them as they were heading out to dinner. If Oikawa remembered right, he goes to the college neighboring theirs. He also thinks that Hanamaki knows him.

After a while, Oikawa decides that he’d been with Iwaizumi long enough that he doesn’t really have to bother him about smelling like smoke. Either because he’d gotten used to it, or because Iwaizumi genuinely quit, Oikawa couldn’t smell it as much anymore. Or at least that’s what he’d thought. After the two of them spent winter break apart with their families, then met up when they’d gotten home again, Oikawa almost immediately called him out on it. It was so strong he was tempted to cover his nose.

“I thought you’d quit.” Oikawa says out of the blue while they were having their first dinner together after the break.

“Huh? Quit what?” Iwaizumi asks, caught slightly off guard.

“Smoking,” Oikawa crinkles his nose, “I could barely smell it before we went on break, but it's stronger now. Although I notice now that it’s not cigarette smoke, it’s still something.”

Iwaizumi stares wide eyed for a few seconds, then laughs. “Damn, still on about that? Well I’ll tell you _again_ that I don’t smoke anything.”

Oikawa groans, this would be the fourth time they’d had this type of conversation, “There’s no way that you don’t smoke when you smell this strongly of it.”

“Well I don’t princess, I don’t know what else to say,” Iwaizumi shrugs.

Oikawa lets the conversation drop, not really feeling like playing the whole thing out like they’d done the past three times. They finish their meals in relative silence. It’s only when Iwaizumi is walking with Oikawa to his apartment that he says something.

“Issei and I are going to be going on another break for about a week, would you like to come with us?”

Oikawa pauses, raising an eyebrow, “Another break? You just got off winter break.”

“Which is why I’m inviting you to tag along, since you’ve missed me for two weeks. He’s bringing Hanamaki, so I mean it’s completely fine for you to come with me,” Iwaizumi says. They’d both found out that Issei and Hanamaki were together a week before the winter break. Neither of them thought it was a surprise.

“I guess so, I've got nothing else to do with this third week of break, where are we going?”

Iwaizumi thinks for a second, “It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? Can’t you give me a hint?” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi thinks a little more then grins, “Nah.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa isn’t too surprised when Iwaizumi says they have to drive to their destination. However he is surprised when he notices how far they’re actually going. He kind of assumed that they’d be staying within the city.

“So why exactly are we driving so far out?” Oikawa asks as he watches a sign proclaiming they’d passed the city limits become a blur behind them.

“Because we’re going to my place.”

Oikawa turns totally to look at him, “Your place? But you live in the city.”

“I do, but I also live out here,” Iwaizumi replies simply.

“So you have two apartments?” Oikawa says in shock.

“Yeah, well, one of them is mine, the other one is my roommate’s. When we have steady classes and work we stay in the one in the city, the other one is for ‘vacations’.”

“What are you, rich? And I’m the one you’re calling princess,” Oikawa scoffs. Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, just smiles and continues driving. Oikawa looks back out the window, noticing how almost immediately all of the urban qualities of the city had faded into rural country.

About half an hour into the drive, Oikawa finally spots other signs of life with dotted farms and the occasional other car that they’d pass. His thoughts are interrupted however as he’s thrown against the side of the car as Iwaizumi turns suddenly, and he’s about to snap out a complaint before it gets swallowed as he realizes that they’re going way over the speed limit.

“Jeez are you trying to run off of the road!” He yelps as they narrowly miss hitting the ditch.

“Nah, I’ve done this a lot, it’s fun,” Iwaizumi responds with a wide grin, not missing Oikawa’s noise of fear as they nearly jump a hill.

“Well your and my ideas of fun are very different!” Oikawa exclaims, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the door.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and sighs, slowing down to a more decent speed (still over the limit Oikawa notes grudgingly) so as to keep Oikawa from screaming for the rest of the ride. Not that the ride was much longer as a moment later they pull into a long winding driveway that ends at the garage to a house.

Oikawa’s not gonna lie, it was a really nice house. Two stories, probably a basement, with a large front porch and a balcony.There are huge bay windows covered by curtains all along the front and sides of the house. As he gets out of the car, wincing at the stiffness in his legs, he can see how far out the property stretches, stretching until it hits a border of trees.

“You seriously live here? This place must’ve been a fortune!” He exclaims as he shuts the car door.

“It’s more family property really, I just bought it because I like the open space,” Iwaizumi replies offhandedly, tossing Oikawa his bag as he takes their stuff out of the car

 "This is ridiculous," Oikawa breathes as he follows Iwaizumi inside of the house, giving the outside of it one last cursory look before paying more attention to the inside of it. He takes note of where they're going as they pass through a kitchen and the living room before heading up another set of stairs up to the second floor.

 "Since this place doesn't have a guest room you'll be taking my bed," Iwaizumi says as they're walking down a long hallway, eventually stopping in front of a door.

"I can't do that Iwa, that would be mean!" Oikawa protests, realizing that this must be Iwaizumi's room if the comic book merch was anything to go by.

"Well you're a mean person already so," Iwaizumi grins as Oikawa smacks his shoulder with a scowl. "You can have the top two drawers," He says next, tilting his head at the dresser.

Oikawa pouts but sets his bag on the bed and unpacks it, what little he did bring anyway. He watches Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye as Iwaizumi takes out a stack of blankets from the closet and sets them on the end of the bed, taking another and setting them on the floor beside it.

He goes to put his hair styling stuff on top of the dresser before he notices Iwaizumi's skeptical look.

"I like my hair to look nice," He defends, setting the bottles in the correct order despite Iwaizumi's snort.

"There are literally four of us here princess, and three of us have seen you without your hair styled," Iwaizumi laughs at Oikawa's glare.

"And you wouldn't stop laughing even after I fixed it, so you can shut it Iwa," Oikawa shoots back.

"Oh no, I've invoked his rage, how will I ever survive another rant," Iwaizumi cries, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"To think I agreed to a week with you," Oikawa huffs, "How will either of us come out of us alive."

 Iwaizumi thinks for an answer for a moment, then shrugs, "Either way, Issei's making lunch. If we don't get our shares he'll steal them so we should probably hurry down."

 

* * *

 

 Lunch was eaten at a time that would usually have been considered dinner, but since they'd gotten to the house around mid-afternoon, they were just calling it lunch. With alcohol. It had sounded like a better idea than it actually was. Especially since Oikawa decided that it was the perfect time to pester Iwaizumi about smoking again once Issei and Hanamaki declared that they were going to go take a nap until dinner.

“Are you going out to smoke?” Oikawa asks with narrowed eyes, watching Iwaizumi carefully as he stands.

“Are you ever going to stop badgering me about something I don’t even do?” Iwaizumi shoots back, looking even more annoyed, "Because I was actually going to go get more to drink."

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, “Well I mean how else would you explain the obvious smell of smoke that's always hovering around you?”

“That's it, come with me,” Iwaizumi growls, grabbing Oikawa’s arm and dragging him from the chair and across the room to the door. Oikawa scrambles to not spill his drink, somehow managing not to as he sets it down on the floor beside the door.

“What are you doing, where are you taking me?” Oikawa exclaims, but doesn’t try pulling out of Iwaizumi's grip, just letting him lead him wherever he was going, which turns out to be out the back door. He looks hesitantly around, noticing how large of a backyard there was, it was basically a field.

“Stay there,” Iwaizumi orders, walking backwards so that he was still facing Oikawa as he gets about forty feet away.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa sighs mostly to himself, putting his hands on his hips as he watches Iwaizumi take one more calculated step back before stopping.

“Just shut up and watch,” Iwaizumi yells from where he’s standing.

Oikawa sighs but obediently stares at Iwaizumi, or around him, he’s really not sure what he’s even supposed to be watching. And he regrets not paying more attention, because he must’ve blinked. All of a sudden Iwaizumi doesn’t look like Iwaizumi.

There’re now scales crawling up over his skin, and even from this distance Oikawa can see how his features are being shifted, and he can only stare wide eyed as the man that had been standing there disappears behind a completely different guise. The space where Iwaizumi had stood is now occupied by a smoking dragon that takes a single ground-shuddering step forward before letting out a roar that Oikawa can feel vibrating his teeth. The dragon huffs out a breath that is flecked through with sparks, and Oikawa feels the heat a second later.

He opens his mouth to say something (probably something not very intelligent) before he notices Issei storming out of the house. But it’s not only that that catches his attention, it’s also the clearly nonhuman and very dragon clawed hand that he runs over his face as he gets closer, which is also engraved with scales. That’s when he loses it.

“Alright what the _fuck_ did you put into my drink.”

Issei raises an eyebrow as he stops to stand beside Oikawa, “What?”

“You two aren’t human and since that’s _not_ fucking possible you must’ve put _something_ in my drink and now you need to tell me what the hell it was so I can tell the paramedics when I inevitably collapse and you have call the hospi-” His words are stopped by a hand over his mouth; he can feel the claws digging into his cheek.

“Shut up will you,” Iwaizumi growls, as partially human as Issei is, and with him being so close Oikawa can almost count the scales that stand out on his cheekbones and can see the sharp teeth that could seriously hurt someone. He didn't even realize when he'd switched back he'd been so distracted with yelling at Issei, “There wasn’t anything in your drink.”

“Why did you decide to show him while we were taking a nap?” Issei questions irritably.

“Because he wouldn’t stop complaining about me smelling like smoke and I got tired of it. I was going to show him at some point anyway,” Iwaizumi replies, glancing at Oikawa who's now completely absorbed in thought.

“Whatever, just don’t let him call the cops or something, that'd be even more annoying,” Issei mutters through a yawn and slinks back towards the house.  Iwaizumi looks back at Oikawa, opening his mouth to say something before Oikawa interrupts him.

“Oh I get it! You smell like smoke all the time because you’re half dragon!”

Iwaizumi slaps the back of Oikawa’s head, exclaiming,“Well gee, really? An idiot could’ve figured that out!”

“You didn’t have to hit me Iwa!” Oikawa whines, rubbing the back of his head, “What if you’d clawed open my head!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and holds out the hand he’d hit him with, showing him the completely human features of it. Oikawa furrows his eyebrows and stops absently rubbing the back of  his head to grab both of Iwaizumi’s hands, comparing the more dragon one to the human one.

“So you can control your transformation or whatever it is?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says, “Although there are some things I can’t help.” He gives Oikawa a pointed look, and Oikawa ducks his head sheepishly. He quickly loses his embarrassment though and begins rapidly asking questions.

“So what are you exactly? Are you classified as a dragon? Are there more of you? How is it that your body changes? Is it hard to stay in transformation, does it take a lot of energy? Why do you have a job at a coffee shop if you’re literally a dragon?”

“Slow down princess, one at a time,” Iwaizumi grumbles, “I forgot you were a med student for a second. I guess we're dragons. There may be more of us, but we don’t know.” He stops his explanation when Oikawa starts rubbing one of the scales on his hand, tapping on it with his nail before noticing that Iwaizumi is just staring at him.

“Sorry, continue,” He says, continuing to closely examine Iwaizumi’s hands.

Iwaizumi sighs, “I don’t know how our bodies change, I haven’t exactly paid close attention to it. Yes it can take a lot of energy, but not if you know how to do it right. And I have a job because I want to, alright?”

Oikawa just hums, finally letting go of Iwaizumi’s hands to instead get up close to his face, fingers delicately brushing over the barely showing scales and running over his ears which were still partially frilled. Iwaizumi leans away from Oikawa’s curious hands as they slide down the back of his neck, deciding that he’d dealt with them for long enough.

“Stop poking at me,” He gripes, shifting so that he becomes completely human, much to Oikawa’s obvious disappointment. He notes how Iwaizumi becomes slightly shorter, which he finds really weird.

“So you can’t help that you smell like smoke either?” Oikawa says with some disappointment.

“Issei can, but then again he has more control over his transformation. I say it’s too much trouble so I don’t bother.”

“Well you should bother, you’ll give people the wrong impression about you,” Oikawa grumbles.

“What you mean like you?” Iwaizumi inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Oikawa blushes and crosses his arms petulantly, “Yes! People will think you’re some sort of brutish delinquent of some sort. You completely fit the look!”

“I work at a coffee shop princess, I’m pretty sure I don’t look like a delinquent,” Iwaizumi deadpans.

“No you really do!” Oikawa insists, “If you glare and scowl you’re prime delinquent material!”

“I doubt it,” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head. He begins to walk back towards the house, ignoring Oikawa’s protests.

“Wait can I at least see your dragon form again?” He begs, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s arm to keep him from moving anymore, not that he could really stop him.

“No, I’m going back inside,” Iwaizumi replies, stopping and waiting for Oikawa to let go of his arm.

“C’mon Iwaizumi, you’re really _dragon_ me down!” Oikawa whines, but grins as he sees the look Iwaizumi’s giving him.

“I will maim you for making such an awful pun oh my god.”

“Worth it, if only for the look on your face Iwa,” Oikawa says sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbles, pulling his arm from Oikawa’s grip and continuing inside the house. He pointedly ignores Oikawa’s whines of protest and sends another mental apology to Issei and Hanamaki as they pass by the room where they’d been napping. They sit back down in the living room, Oikawa retrieving his drink from where he'd set it, then reclaiming his seat on the couch.

"So is it a genetic thing? Are either of your parents like this?" Oikawa asks, trying to logically evaluate how it was possible. He should probably be more shocked about this but he doesn't think he's to that point yet. He'll probably get there in the morning when he's a tad more sober.

"Nope, just one day in highschool I just kind of halfway turned. People thought it was propaganda for the play so it didn't have any repercussions. Then Issei did the same thing about a week later. I didn't really think much of it, still don't," Iwaizumi shrugs.

"How could you not think much of it! You turned into a dragon one day and you don't really care?" Oikawa exclaims incredulously, staring wide-eyed at Iwaizumi who just sighs.

"I mean it's not hurting anyone, or myself, so yeah, I don't really care."

Oikawa struggles to find words, mostly just stringing together a strange mix of sounds before giving up. He huffs and crosses his arms petulantly across his chest, pointedly looking away from Iwaizumi.

"I get that you're gonna sulk at me all night, but I'm going to get started on dinner so Issei doesn't gripe at me," Iwaizumi says after dealing with Oikawa's not-stare for awhile. Oikawa doesn't respond, at this point more in thought than sulking. He resolves to ask Issei more about the two of them during dinner.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey Iwa,” Oikawa whispers from the bed Iwaizumi let him have.

“Go to sleep,” Iwaizumi mumbles in response from the floor, clearly unwilling to deal with whatever Oikawa was going to say.

 “Just hear me out for a second okay?” He hears a groan and continues, “So if there are dragons, or half dragons whatever, then there must be other mythical beings right? Like aliens and stuff right?”

 “The hell if I know,” Iwaizumi sighs, “We’ve never searched out any other kind of magical creatures because frankly, we’re fine with the peace right now as it is.”

Oikawa gasps, “You mean you’re not the least bit curious? That’s almost worse!”

“Please just go back to sleep,” Oikawa can tell he’s tucked his head underneath his pillow because his voice is more muffled, and he grins in a sort of success.

“Only because you asked nicely,” He replies loftily, hearing Iwaizumi huff an unheard reply.

Oikawa still doesn’t go to sleep though, still trying to think through how all of this could even be possible in the first place. Scientifically it shouldn’t be, he almost wishes he could get blood samples from Iwaizumi to see how exactly it works. However he's someone who believes what he sees, and he had felt the scales, it wasn’t exactly something that could be faked.

He makes a decision as he stares at the ceiling, that he’s going to do something that he probably shouldn’t.

He's going to stick his nose into other people's business.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it great when you're editing and the site decides fuck you and completely doesn't save anything you'd written for the last hour? (Basically there will be mistakes but I give up)


End file.
